


Unplanned

by LotharWinchester



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Not Beta Read, Unexpected Visitors, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax discovers another person at Agent Kohn's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb that came to me when I was watching season 7 ep 10. might turn it into a series, currently unsure.  
> disclaimer: i don't own SOA.

He hadn’t expected to find someone else out here.

Jax Teller stopped short of the area where he’d buried Agent Kohn.  He needed to move the body further away from Charming and any of his other potential Club dealings. 

Whoever it was, he knew he’d have to kill them as well. 

With sagging shoulders, Jax moved closer to the patch of dirt where Kohn was buried and dropped his shovel. He stopped short once he realized the person he’d seen was no longer standing and had collapsed to the ground. Blood covered most of their exposed skin and several chunks of hair that had been torn out by the root littered the ground beside them. The closer Jax got and the more he could see, he could tell they were still alive. Albeit just barely. 

Jax Teller took a risk once he knelt down beside them. He removed the hoodie he’d been wearing and slid it underneath their bare torso before lifting them up off the ground. 

He’d seen enough death in the last few months to last a lifetime. But not this time. 


End file.
